Skates, Ice and A Little Bit Of Love
by Random.Chick.4.Eva.95
Summary: Bella is a rebel extreme skater with attitude problems. Edward is a disciplined figure skater with a dark secret. What will happen when Bella is forced to try figure skater to learn some discipline and Edward becomes her partner? ExB -LEMON FREE!-
1. Chapter 1

**Jess: Hello readers! This is my new Twilight story. I'm co-writing it with my buddy Haylee (TechnoChicken) who is Johanna in my Camp Rock / Jonas Brothers FanFic 'Australia Chick'! Go check it out if you love JB!**

**All the characters in this story are HUMAN, and Edward, Jasper and Rosalie and siblings, while Alice and Emmett are siblings too (: Bella is a loner!!! **

B POV

"Bella, for crying out loud! Sit up _straight!_" Charlie hissed at me. Wait, Charlie _hissed _at me!

I scoffed. "Dad, it's not like we're meeting the _Queen_ or anything! It's just another dumb press conference about another dumb skating competition! For once, can you act like a manager, and _not_ like my _dad!"_

"Ex-_cuse_ me, Bella! I'm just trying to do what's best for you! I always _do!_"

A minute of awkward silence passed. I tapped my foot impatiently against the table leg, and received an annoyed nudge from my _dad-ager._ Yeah, my dad is my manager. Whoop-de-doo.

"So, Bella Swan, how do you explain your unattractive behaviour these past weeks?" That was pretty much all the press people wanted to know.

Again, I scoffed. I liked scoffing. "What are you – my mother?" I felt Charlie tense in his chair next to me.

"Next question please."

By the end of the conference, I had had several of the same questions asked to me, but Charlie always dismissed them to make sure I didn't make any more comments like that, I had a feeling he was fed up with my attitude.

When we were back in our apartment block, Charlie turned to me and said, "Bella I think we need to talk." He was using his serious 'Dad' tone.

"Yeah, Dad?" I sighed, slumping down on a nearby couch.

"I have talked to the sponsors and they agree, until you have a major attitude adjustment, you will not be allowed to skate in the pro-league, and to help you along with that, I have decided that you will try figure skating again, because of the discipline and concentration you need to master. The sponsors have chosen a mentor for you, who is around your age to teach you how to figure skate." Charlie began. I groaned -figure skating- that is such a sissy sport. "If you can make it to the Chicago Classic Tournament in November, I'll allow you to choose if you want to resume pro-skating."

"_Figure skating!_ You must be kidding dad! You know how clumsy I am off the board!" I yelled at Charlie. "And plus, I _did _figure-skate for three years – I don't need a mentor!"

"It's your only option, it's either that or completely give up your career as a pro-skater. Why don't you sleep on it?" Charlie says hopefully.

"Can at least have the _name_ of this so-called mentor, so I can put his name on the neighbourhood sex offender site?"

"Oh, you know him already. It's Edward Cullen. You had beginner figure-skating lessons together, remember?"

I gaped. "_Edward?_ What?! As in, scary tights boy? I haven't talked to him in years!"

"Uh, yes. 'Scary tights boy.' If you've made up your mind, he'll meet you at the rink across the road at 7 tomorrow." Charlie looks almost pleased with himself.

"_7!? Y_ou mean at night, right?" I stammered hopefully, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"No, morning." Charlie scratched his head. "Early bird catches the worm, and all that."

"But I don't wake up till 9 at the earliest! How the hell will I wake up before _7_?" I cried in disgust. This was torture.

Charlie was getting fed up. "Well, I guess you'll have to wipe the dust off that alarm clock, then!"

I groaned in defeat, then stormed off to my apartment next door and flopped onto my over-stuffed bed.

A few minutes of wallowing in my own self pity I heard the most beautiful, yet unfamiliar song from a piano a few doors down. I would have gone to see who was playing it but I had to get up at _7_ the next morning and I needed all the sleep I could get.

I let that beautiful melody lull me into a deep sleep.

**The next day- 6:45am at the ice rink.**

**EPOV**

I was warming up in the icerink skating around waiting for Bella - that is if she turned up at all. She still had 15 minutes though.

I hadn't seen Bella since we were 8 in figure skating classes- I wonder if she's changed? I hate to admit it but I used to have a little- _little_ being the key word- crush on her, but then again, so did most of the other guys in the class.

About 10 minutes later the doors burst open and a pissed off looking girl stalked in followed by a flustered red-faced man.

"Now Bella _behave _and just try this out- your skating career depends on it." Oh, that must be Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah, _ok_, let's get this over with." Bella had changed. But in a good way. A_ very_ good way. Her deep chestnut hair bounced off her shoulders as she strutted to the bench to put on her skates. After she stood up again, I realised I was gaping and promptly shut my mouth in answer to her raised eyebrows, which highlighted her deep brown eyes.

"Ah, Bella, it's great to see you again!" I floundered over with my hand outstretched. She raised her eyebrows higher.

"Hi, Edward." She sighed and ignored the hand. "Can you stop staring so we start already?" I was flabbergasted. Bella _had_ changed. She was no more the quiet, shy, unco girl who tripped over her left feet anymore. She seemed confident and proud. Perhaps a little _too_ proud.

B POV

Edward had changed a lot. He was no longer the seemingly pompous British guy who loved tights anymore. He seemed just now a stuttering, gibbering idiot. Huh. At least he had ditched the tights.

As I got onto the ice, I looked around in a moment of self-consciousness and spotted two slender figures on the highest bench of the grandstand. There was a pale and extraordinarily beautiful blonde woman, who was probably around my age but looked too elegant to be 18. The other a pale man, with wild honey-coloured hair. They were not speaking, but just staring. I double-took, wondering why the hell they were staring at _me._ I just ignored them and took my first step on the rink.

I know this sounds way corny, but that first step, it felt ... right. I allowed myself a minute to find my feet. I was surprised that I basically picked it up again right away.

Edward followed me and quickly caught up. "Wow, you're a natural. And to think you haven't skated on ice in almost a decade!" He was definitely impressed.

"Well, I guess it's like riding a bike." Then, remembering my attitude, I sighed dramatically and added, "Ok, start 'mentoring' already."

Edward took off towards the centre of the ring and beckoned for me to join him. "For us to succeed in –" I cut him off in surprise.

"Wait, _us?!" _This can't be happening. "_Doubles?_"

"Afraid so, Bella," He didn't sound very upset. "There are just no spots left in the Singles Classic, sorry." His expression had me wondering otherwise.

I sighed. "Fine, if that's what I have to do to skate again. But I am _not_ happy about this. If I had a choice-"

I suddenly paused because I could hear two very familiar voices bickering from behind the door where I had entered. A few seconds later the door was thrown open to reveal my best friends Emmett and Alice, fellow pro-skaters. It seemed they were bickering over something stupid. Again. To add to my suspicion, I saw Emmett holding a Blueberry Pop-Tart box.

"It _says_ RASPBERRY!" That was Emmett. He looked kind of scary when you compared his massive muscly frame to pixie-like Alice, though I knew he wouldn't hurt a fly. If it didn't annoy him.

"Ah, Emmett, it's GRAPE!" Alice, in all her short shining glory, had one hell of a voice. Their voices rang and echoed all throughout the hall, until all of the half-a-dozen occupants had stopped and were watching the pair.

I turned o Edward. "I'll handle this." I reassured him.

I quickly skated over to them. "Alice, Emmett, it's _Blueberry,_ and how did you know that I haven't had breakfast?" I said, taking the box out of their hands and fleeing over to the other side of the rink before they could catch me.

Edward looked slightly amused. "Do you know them?" He beckoned to the dumbfounded pair.

"Oh, no actually, I just wanted their Pop-Tarts." I remarked sarcastically with an evil smile and skated towards the grandstand for a break.

Edward called after me awkwardly, "Um, no eating on the rink!"

I scoffed and replied, "Yes Scary Tights Boy!" I glanced back to enjoy his bewildered look.

E POV

The rest of the training session was horrible. Whenever I tried to help Bella perfect a move, she blew me off and told me to perform a series of unintelligent actions with a ... Anyway, she wasn't exactly being helpful to herself. Just plain rude. Well, it's _her_ skating career on the line, not mine! I guess I'll just have to put her in her place tomorrow. _If_ she even comes!

B POV

God, he is such a Grandpa! Whenever I tried to make some of the moves _interesting_, he just told me to stop playing around! I mean, I _know_ what I'm doing! I don't need a mentor anyway! Tomorrow I'm going to tell him where to shove it! I'm so _sick_ of this!

**Lol, I know the end is a bit crappy, that's because it's Haylee writing this and not Jess. I wanted to extend it a bit. Haha, well review if you like it. We have some awesome ideas for the next chapters,**

**Mooohahaha!**

**-Haylee xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FYI – This is two days after the last chapter.**

BPOV

I hate attention. Part of the reason why was because I was a klutz when I trusted my own feet to keep me moving. Of course it was different when I was skating. But I had been getting so much from the media lately that I guess I had just turned into a jerk. Today I was being particularly crabby.

As I burst through the doors to the rink the next morning, I saw my 'partner', Edward freakin' Cullen, waiting impatiently at the bottom of the grandstand. The past two days I had been trying to make it clear to him that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't the only way to keep skating.

I marched over to Edward, skates in hand. "Bella, you look ..." He looked me up and down. "Tired."

"Yeah, yeah, _Edward._" I pronounced his name in my most patronising tone. "Look, don't try to compliment me. It's not like we're on a date or something." I threw my skates on and raced to the rink, trying to prove to him that I meant business this morning.

He quickly copied me and I flew through the warm up. By 9 o'clock, I was exhausted. Edward had picked up on it too. "Bella, how about a break?" God, what a wuss.

"No way, I'm fine." I decided to back up my statement and threw all my remaining energy into my best move, the triple axel jump. Unfortunately, it was a split second decision, and I didn't have enough momentum. I fell on my right ankle and, I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, heard something crack.

"HOLYCHIPMOTHERCRACKER*-OWWWWWWWWW!" **(Actual dialogue altered to keep with the K+ rating =P ) **This was not good.

The next thing I knew, Edward was kneeling at my side, unsure whether to handle my ankle or not.

"Oh no, Bella! Where does it hurt?" His face was now definitely the picture of concern. I would have laughed, if I wasn't in so much pain.

"My ankle, dumb ass!" Duh.

"Right, right. Uh, someone call an ambulance!" He called behind him. Two men carrying a stretcher from the First Aid cupboard had arrived.

"God, just my luck." This day was getting better and better.

"Bella, we're going to lift you on 'three', alright?" They didn't wait for me to answer.

"One, two, three!" It didn't even hurt much anymore, just throbbed. This was getting embarrassing.

As they started lifting me, I decided I'd had enough. "Ok, I'm fine! Just give me some crutches and ice!"

Edward looked at me sceptically. "Bella, you've probably broken your ankle. It's going to hurt a _lot_ more when we take your skate off." He was looking, almost _amused._ Jerk.

"Fine, whatever." I lay back and folded my arms across my chest.

Twenty minutes later I was in a bed at the Emergency Room, with a team of interns gathered round as a competent looking blonde doctor examined my ankle.

"Well, Bella, it doesn't look broken, but we'll have to take you for an X-ray to be sure." The interns scribbled down something in their dumb notebooks and looked at the blonde for directions, obviously not trying to stare at me. God, I probably looked like a druggie right now, if it weren't for the ice skate on my left foot.

The doctor looked back at them for an awkward second. "Go!" She instructed, and the interns scrammed.

"Thank God they're gone." I hate crowds.

She smirked. "I know what you mean."

"Do you?" As if she had any idea what attention _was_.

"I used to be a model. And I've seen you on TV." Damn TV to the deepest pit of hell where it belongs.

I looked around, wondering where _he_ was, and spotted him sitting in a chair next to my bed, with an annoying amused expression on his stupid face. "Ugh." Would he just leave me alone? "You can go home now. It looks like training's over for today."

He looked surprised. "I thought you would want-" Wow. He really didn't get it.

"Look, I have a _sprained ankle_. I'm not dying of cancer or something. You can _go home_ now." I injected my voice with a little more venom than was necessary. I mean, he _did_ come all this way with me.

He stood up, looking shocked and a little hurt, like we were back in high school and I had just rejected him. "Well, ok then. I'll tell Charlie what happened." And he left. Just like that. I stared after him as the interns returned and began wheeling me towards the X-ray room, feeling ashamed. What did he do to me in the first place? Oh, stuff it, just think about all the jerky stuff he did to me before.

E POV

When I got back to my apartment building, which coincidentally was the same as Bella and Charlie's, I found Room 206 and knocked on the door. Charlie answered and looked worried at the time of my call and my expression. I picked my face up and assumed a more appropriate face.

"Edward? What-Where's Bella?"

"Bella's at the hospital. She stacked a triple axel and landed on her ankle. The doctor's don't know if it's broken or not." My voice was alarmingly devoid of emotion.

He looked slightly relieved. Obviously he had been expecting something worse from my expression.

"Oh thank God. But, why didn't you just call?" His tone was a little accusing, like he was actually saying, 'Why aren't you with my daughter now?'

"I have to, uh, get home now." I try to project through my eyes what my mouth couldn't say. He evidently understood.

"Oh. Ok, well, take care." He called as I drifted down the hall. Now _I_ was the one who looked a mess, not Bella.

B POV

When Charlie got here, I was just being discharged with some pain-killers and crutches for my sprained ankle. Thank God it wasn't broken. Charlie spotted me and rushed over, looking the face of concern (Jeez, what is with these men?) and the Dad took over. Of course, the Manager would appear when we got home, but I'd have to stick it out until.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, Edward told me what happened! How are you feeling?"

"Mothered," I mumbled.

Before he could enquire, the blonde doctor piped up, "Bella is going to need at least 2 weeks rest. That means _no skating_." I groaned.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine. You'll still have three weeks to rehearse," Charlie reassured me. Great. No skating. But wait ... No _Edward._ Now that really _was_ great.

I gave Charlie a smile. "I'll be fine, Dad. Now let's get home already!" But the smile didn't feel right. If I was being totally honest with myself, I would know I _wasn't_ ok with no Edward for two weeks. Wait, that wasn't right. I hated his guts. Or maybe, maybe I hated the the _idea_ of him...

When we got home, as I predicted, the Manager surfaced.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing performing _triple axels_ already?!" Hi, Manager.

"Well, Dad, it's not that different from skating, you know."

"Did _Edward_ make you do it?" Why can't he drop it already?

"No! Dad, it was just me, ok? Can I go to sleep now?" I was real tired, even though it was only lunchtime.

He sighed. "Fine, Bella." I hobbled towards the door. "Oh, wait a sec, Bell." What now? "Edward came round before, to tell me what happened," Oh, Lord. "He seemed pretty dejected. Bella, I hope you realise this isn't just about you. Edward's competing as well. It's just as much his chance as it is yours." Wait, his chance?

"Yeah, sorry about that, Dad. I was pretty nasty to him. I'm, um, going to apologise tomorrow." I ducked my head and got out of there as quick as I could. I hate confrontations. But I really _would_ apologise tomorrow.

E POV

That night I lay awake for what seemed like hours, turning over the events of the past two days in my head. The first time I saw Bella, she took my breath away. That is, until I saw how rude she had become. But I had heard about her mum, so maybe she found it hard to get close to people. At all. As in not even friends.

But when she hurt herself, she just seemed so ... vulnerable. So fragile. I felt like I needed to protect her. But that's stupid. What am I supposed to protect her from? The biggest threat to her seemed ... herself.

It was moments before I actually fell asleep that I realised ... I felt something for Bella.

**O.o Oh my! I **_**wonder**_** why Edward was so affected when Bella injured herself. Well, I can tell you now, there's more to it than his feelings for Bella. Stay tuned to find out !!**

**Oh and Jess wants to know what AC means in Fan Fiction language ... Can anybody help?? -Haylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- by Jess!**

**Jess- Due to popular demand and because my inbox is about to overflow- I have decided to write a new chapter for this story, I apologize if it is short- the story outline is on Haylees laptop and I can't be bothered asking for it. Haylee will update next. (TechnoChicken). I would also like to say I have NO WHERE NEAR the vocabulary of my friend so I will most probably use baby words instead of word like *dejected* I don't even know what that means.**

**And if anyone does know what AU means (and I know some of you do) PLLLLEASE tell me!! PLEEEEEASE! If u do not I will NOT update! But Haylee MIGHT**

**XoXo Jess**

Next Morning

E POV

This morning I got up and practiced alone. I didn't know what else to do. It was sort of weird without Bella being here, her attitude, her klutziness, her blushing, her plump lips, her cascading brown hair, and her chocolate brown eyes. WHAT AM I KIDDING SHE HATES MY GUTS!

Rose and Jasper came in half way through and me and jasper raced around the rink until someone fell over, it took awhile because as a professional ice skater we had superb balance and rose just sat in the middle of the rink laughing at our stupidity, I guess from her perspective it was, but for us guys it was a matter of pride.

Jasper and I kept racing for about half an hour until Jasper decided to cheat and push me over but I pulled him down with me, I guess as the add says *you are my enemy and If I go down- I'm taking you with me.* **(a/n: anyone seen that Call Of Duty: World At War add it's not on anymore though).** Rose by that time was sitting on the sideline eating chocolate and laughing at us.

"You two are IDIOTS!" she yells as we try and balance get ourselves up and balance, but we just end up falling over again.

Eventually we make it to the sidelines and take off our skates and change. Then Rosalie asks the question I dreaded answering the most in the world at the moment.

"So, Edward, what's happening between you and Bella at the moment?" she asks slyly. DAMN HER!

"Ahhh.. Why. Would you ask um something like um that Rose?" I stutter, Roses eyes light up.

"You like her DON'T you! OOOOH EDWARD LIKES BELLA EDWARD LIKES BELLA!" Rose says practically immediately after I finish my sentence. I hang my head so she or Jasper would not see the blush I felt creeping on to my cheeks. Luckily Jasper came to my rescue.

"You're acting as if you don't like her friend Emmett Rose." Jasper mutters. Rose flames into a fury after this comment. Practically shielding her from seeing the blush that was full on burning into my cheeks, I hoped it wasn't going to be permanent.

"I DO NOT LIKE EMMETT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?...." I shut out from listening to Roses rant about how she doesn't like Emmett. At the end of the rant, jasper manages to cool her down, her rant lasted 10 minutes, and if jasper hadn't calmed her down I bet she would have had enough stamina to go ANOTHER 10 minutes.

After skating I went home and played the piano to calm myself down.

B POV (from about the time I started writing Edwards)

Ah sleeping in. I haven't been able to sleep in since I started stupid skating thing with an even stupider Edward Stupidhead Cullen **(Baby words!). **That guy drives me NUTS, why did HE have to be my stupid partner for stupid figure skating! Thank god for breaking my ankle! When he found out he was in all 'manager' mode and was going to yell at me for screwing this up, so today I'm going to sit in bed and read Wuthering Heights which is slowly disintegrating from the about of times I have read it . At about 10:00 Emmett and Alice called me to see if I wanted to go out to coffee with them, I decided to have an anti-social day and declined it, then Alice popped by and took me out to the opening of a new vintage Goth store that was opening downtown and they had an outfit that she didn't have yet. OMFT! What a shocker. **(A/N: OMFT stands for oh my French toast and I found it in a story I read and whoever wrote that story u are my ultimate hero.)**

Emmett of course was dragged along with her. I spent most of the time on crutches.

"Aliice can we go now?" Emmett whined. He was carrying all of Alice's bags, and he had barely had enough hands to carry his prized skateboard that he got signed by his ultimate hero, some actor from some TV show that no one except people who lived 100 years ago has heard of.

I had a slight feeling that we were so not done yet. I hated this whole shopping trip until I saw it. 'It' was the coolest skateboard I have EVER seen! It was a Tokio Hotel skateboard. Tokio Hotel is my ALL TIME favorite band. And Bill Kaulitz has the AWESOMEST hair. But I also like more classical music like Debussy and Mozart. **(until he put it into dreads as Lexie and ****Steph ****now hate him). (A/n: if u hate Tokio hotel I don't care! They are about as cool as Paramore!) **

I didn't notice I had stopped until the little pixie bounced up and woke **me** from my daydream.

"What chu looking at?" She asked, attempting to find what I was daydreaming about.

"I am looking at the most AWESOME skateboard in existence!" I replied.

"Oooh! Does it have Hey Monday on it?" Alice was obsessed with the new band Hey Monday since they performed at one of the skating competitions and she got to meet them.

"Try Tokio Hotel!" I retorted. Moving my crutches so my arms don't fall asleep.

"You REALLY need to get a new band interest!" Alice said "Check out this new Band! Escape the Fate! They have performed at like almost every competition you have skated at!"

"Fine I'll listen to ONE ALBUM!" I said, Alice cried gleefully and pulled one of their albums the album was called 'This War is ours" and I must admit the cover art was AMAZING! **(A/N: it really is! I brought the CD just for the cover art!)**

Two hours of exhaustion later and A LOT of bags, Alice let me and Emmett go home and sleep, my ankle hurt even more than it did when Alice dragged me out of the apartment this morning.

As soon as I got home I felt directly asleep as soon as I hit the bed, Alice's shopping trips really tire people out.

**I hope that satisfies you Fanfiction people! And you'll have to complain to HAYLEE for the next chapter!**

**p.s. that one was TOTAL filler! I'm sorry!**


	4. ADOPTION!

HELLO!

Ok as you can tell I am lazy so I've decided after much consideration to adopt this story out… if u want to adopt this story PM me!!

Xoxo jess


End file.
